


Iroha Song

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "based on loosely on" god im a fool, Other, based on loosely on kagamine rins iroha song, readers gender isnt defined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Bunch of shorts based on Iroha song lyrics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God i love this song. 
> 
> Guess what ya boy just got on his uni holiday and is back to try and get over my embarrassment writing fanfics (i always feel like the characters know even though i know they arent real lol)

“ _If it is what you desire, I can be like an obedient dog. With a cord, a rope, or a chain, I’ll let you tie me up._ ”

 

The ropes burn, marking your wrists a dull red. It was alright though, this is what the two of you wanted. Large calloused hands run over your skin, lightly, _gently_ , a stark contrast to the feel of your binds.

 

The hands move under your chin drawing your gaze up to his. His jacket gone you now freely see the scars and section of tattoo it hid. It sent a thrill through your body, even though you know you aren’t the only one who gets to look at him like this.

 

It’s all right though, so long as his affections return to you eventually.

 

His hand moves up from under your jaw, caressing your check. You lean into the touch, rubbing your face against his hand. It’s warm.

 

“You know,” he leans down to speak against your ear, pausing only to kiss along your neck. “Of all my lovers, you’re my favourite.”

 

Lies.

 

All lies.

 

But you ate them up like the candy they had intended to be.

 

After all you were only his pet, what more could you wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _If you prefer, I can be like a kitten. I shall endearingly, with my fingers, feet, and lips indulge you._ ”

 

Your relationship with Ignis had changed since he lost his sight, and with guilt you would say it was for the better.

 

Not to be mistaken, your relationship before the accident was a wonderful and loving one, and remains so now. It was just, within the confines of your bedroom, before the accident, you could see the thoughts of others run through his mind, the thoughts of a man others relied upon 100 percent, and he felt he needed to be relied upon even within your intimate acts.

 

Now after the accident he relies upon you more, at first a necessity, now more because he’s caught a taste for being spoiled.

 

Your lips and tongue mark his neck in saliva. Your hands hands rub up and down his arms, one at a time. Your feet slide along the lines of his legs.

 

You couldn't be more happy to indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the ppl who are reading this and pointing at me like  
> http://gif-central.blogspot.com/2013/03/italian-spiderman-pointing.html  
> because they want me to update other works.  
> What can i say im love me a new story line


	3. Chapter 3

“ _I can be like a camellia flower, with blossoms in the winter. With rain or frost on my body let me display myself for you._ ”

 

The camera shutter clicks.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t too cold?” Prompto asks again, causing you to shake your head.

 

“No I'm fine.” You lied.

 

Currently your skin was catching frostbite from sitting in the snow, with only red bottoms of underwear on. You had only been like this for 5 minutes and Prompto only insisted 2 minutes more, unwilling to risk your health for some photos.

 

You would have sat in the snow for hours until you froze to your bones for the blond, and he knew that, yet refused to take advantage. Another reason you would give your whole life to him.

 

The final snap of the shutter occurs and its only seconds before Promptos wrapped you in a blanket, an opened sleeping bag and his own jacket and gloves.

 

“Thank you for doing this for me. These pictures are gonna look great.” He wraps his arm around you, pulling you close to him and plants a his on your temple before leading your cold body back to the warmth of your house.

 

“Its ok,” you giggle. “Just don't let our future grand kids see them.”

 

“I’ll eat them before I let someone other than us see.” The determination in his eyes tells you he’d actually do it.

 

Just another reason why you’d give your life to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im not happy with this but if i wrote what i wanted for prompto it would be another unfinished series. *sigh* God give me the ability to finish long stories please im begging


	4. Chapter 4

“ _If you prefer a splendid rose and want to see it on the verge of falling, with fragrances on the neck and hair, I’ll be wrapped in the scent of death._ ”

 

You had been careful not to let him see this side of you, but eventually the time came where he couldn’t be so blind to your actions.

 

Your face turns towards him, droplets of blood covering you in a spray of red.

 

He looks pale, on the verge of turning green, now the prince has had the luxury of seeing your work for him.

 

“Why did you follow?” You ask, your voice a cold, unforgiving tone he had never heard from you before. His eyes flicker to the red blade in your hand, sharp enough to cut through steel and apparently sharp enough to take a mans head off if the decapitated body behind you had anything to prove. He looks at you again before he stumbles back.

 

Your heart pangs with hurt. Did he really think you’d ever hurt him.

 

Your blade drops to the ground as you lunge forwards taking his face in both of your hands.

 

“I would never hurt you, love.” Your voice cracks before you lean forward and kiss him quickly, spreading the blood onto him. He pulls back from you.

 

“ _Why?_ ” Noctis asks, his voice small, full of confusion and fear which reflects in his eyes as he looks at you.

 

“For you,” you’re desperate, pleading. “He was an assassin, he wanted to kill you. I wouldn’t let that happen!”

 

“ _Why you?”_

 

“Because, it’s my job- No my life mission to protect you. _”_

 

Noctis reaches a hand out towards you, hesitantly touching your bloodied face.

 

“I love you.” You tell him.

 

He doesn’t answer you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jazz hands* I'm finished here lol
> 
> If yall mad about this chapter, dont be, he still loves you he just needs time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isnt good. Gladio's not really my type. I'm more on the twink/twunk/feminine guy kind of scale. Plus dudes with long hair just remind me of my stepdad LOL.
> 
> I have way more standards with dudes which is kind of funny cause i just see a girl and im "UNGH GIRL HOT, ME STRAIGHT???????" then a guy comes along my type thats fits my specific criteria and im like "ME GAY!!!!" eventually it all ends with with my bi ass being overwhelmed.
> 
> What was I on about again?


End file.
